Unfortunate Love
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: The group has a mission. Get Mighty a girl. They all get together to find and have Mari Lynn go with him, but the task won't be easy. She hates him, but he loves her. Will these two get together, or will Mighty have a broken heart forever. Written for Aurora Peach. Couples: Shadamy, Sonally, Mightynn, and Espicia. Mari Lynn belongs to her and Alicia is mine. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes, I'm starting another, so what? This one is for a fan of mine who asked if I could make a story for her. To Aurora Peach, here is your story. It's not to long and it will be three chapters short. It will also have slight shadamy, but it will have MightyxOC. Don't like, don't read, but please do so her OC will go world wide like mine is…ok sorta, but still. Thank you and BYENEEE!**

**Unfortunate Love**

"Please?! Please help me!"

It was a warm summer day in Station Square. Many couples and friends were out playing, or walking through the streets, or fun at the park. We come to a crowded mall of shoppers galore all around up and down. Shoppers watched in confusion of what was going on in the food court. The saw what appeared to be a group of mobian friends sitting at a table with another on his knees in front of them.

There were three hedgehogs, and a wolf starring at an armadillo. If you recognized him, it was indeed, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Alicia, and Mighty of course. The four were seated in a comfortable booth all with their drinks and smoothies in hand with a blabbering complainer in front of them.

Mighty had been on their tail for a week, asking for help. It started to grow very tiring for the four, so they ended up getting a group-get-together to find out why he was so needy of their help. Coming back to them, Sonic sat between Shadow and Alicia sipping his cup of Chaos Cola. He wore a white shirt with a lightning bolt on it, dark blue jacket and baggy pants with his signature red and white shoes and gloves.

He stared at the whining armadillo and sighed placing his drink down, "Mighty, what's going on?" he asked annoyingly, "And show a little restraint! People are watching!"

Mighty sighed for the fifth time and got up from the floor. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with green pants and his usual fingerless gloves and shoes, "I…I need your help of getting someone…" he said blushing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked placing her cherry smoothie down. She had on a black jacket with no sleeves and white shirt with red gem cherries on it and black mini skirt, black boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Just…well…remember last week when we went to the beach?" Mighty asked.

The black hedgehog, Shadow grumbled quietly. He wore a black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath and dark grey baggy jeans with his special red and black hover shoes and white gloves with the rings, "How can I not…?" he said looking away, "You forced us to go with you and the Chaotix…you put so much sand on me that I wasn't able to even breath!".

The girl next to him giggled slightly earning a glare from him. Amy Rose wore a red dress similar to her other, but much more mature and feminine with her long quills tied up in a pony and white gloves with her rings and red flip flops, "It's fine, Shadie. And why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well…after Shadow stopped chasing me…I met this…beautiful…most wonderful girl…!" Mighty answered looking up to the sky with hearts in his eyes.

"…ok?" Sonic spoke, "What's that gotta do with the beach and why you need our help?".

"Because! After I met her, she spoke only a few words…which I can't remember, but she had never got out of my head! I want to know more about her and I want her to go out with me! But…she said she hates guys like me and I can't…talk to her after that…so I need you all to help! Amy, your with Shadow! How did you guys get hitched?!".

Silent was heard from the four as they all stared at one another, trying to at least understand what he meant. Amy sighed and looked at him, "Well…he and I just…started like that." she said snapping her fingers after the last part, "After Sonic dissed me entirely, he came to my rescue and ever since then, he's been at my side ever since. Not like Sonic has…".

"Look! I said I was sorry! How many times have I gotta keep saying it?! I only have said it, what? 30 times?!".

"Make it 70 and we're good.".

Shadow smirked at how smart his girlfriend was. Sonic crossed his arms and growled under his breath looking down at the table. Alicia sighed silently, and looked at him, "Mighty, why are you even going on about this? If she doesn't like you, then why try to get her?" she asked.

The red armadillo looked down putting his hand behind him and rubbing slightly, "Well….I just want someone to love me…you didn't. I always tried to give my love to you, but you always told me I was weird and a stalker." He said looking back at her.

The brown wolf blushed slightly remembering all the times he had tried to tell her he loved her. It reminded her of how Amy was when she was after Sonic. A quiet groan was heard from her mouth, "I'm sorry, Mighty…I was in love with another, not you, but…maybe if you at least try to find someone, you can be happy. Just not that girl." She said.

"But I want her! She's so beautiful, and so special! I want her instead!" he whined.

Shadow growled slamming his fist on the table startling the group including others around them, "Shut up and get her already! Damn…!" he snarled.

"Easy for you to say…".

"OK! Well….how bout we find a way to at least get him and her together. Say….a movie?" Amy suggested.

Sonic looked up at her with a smile, "That's perfect! He and her could snuggle up in the darkness and the plan will be successful!".

"One major problem." Alicia spoke up, "She may not want to be in the same place with him alone along with everyone there.".

"True…".

All of them, except Shadow, lowered their heads groaning quietly. Nothing came up till Mighty brought his head up instantly with an imaginary light bulb over his head, "I GOT IT!" he yelled getting even more people staring at him.

Slightly blushing, Amy brought her head up as did the rest and stared at him confused, "What is it?" she asked.

"A double date!".

"Double date…?".

"Yes! Amy and Shadow, you and Sally, and me with her!".

Alicia pointed at herself, "What about me?" she asked.

"Oh…you don't have anyone, right?" Mighty asked nervously.

Growling angrily, she stood up and about to punch him clear in the face till a quick red flash appeared behind her grabbing her arm tightly holding it back, "Easy…" Shadow said calmly to her.

"She does have someone, Mighty." Amy mentioned standing up and moving out of the booth.

"Who?".

Sonic joined in relaxing his arms to his side, "Espio. Remember?" he asked making the brown wolf blush crazily red over her white fluffy cheeks.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted ripping her arm away from the ultimate life form's grasp, "Besides…he doesn't like me that much anyways…I just have a slight crush on him, but he doesn't know…".

Amy clapped her hands happily with a smile, "That's it! This double date will be a mission to bring Mighty and his secret love and you and Espio together!" she chirped.

Hands clenched tightly, the angel wolf sighed defeated looking down at the white tiled floor, "You know he won't say yes…" she groaned.

"We can still ask. Can't hurt ya know?" Sonic said patting her back gently.

Mighty grew on a huge smile across his muzzle as he threw his hands up in the air, "Yes! It's decided then! We will go to the movies!".

The group cheered, except for the two sulkers, "But first, you have to pay for the movie." Shadow mentioned.

"Say what…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Nothing to say, but new chappie!**

**Unfortunate Love part 2**

The next day was the day the plan will take action. The group had gotten up early to begin getting ready to leave for the big mission. The plan was to get Mighty with the mystery girl before anything else. Sonic was in his house in the bathroom getting out of his calming shower. He grabbed a nearby towel from the rack beside him and wrapped it around his waist. Then took another and started to dry off his body and arms.

The phone on his counter began to shake and rattle indicating a call was coming in. He quickly reached over and grabbed it then began to punch in the buttons on the screen answering the call, "Hello. Sonic's speaking." he answered placing the phone back on the counter after putting it on speaker.

"It's me..." Shadow's voice soon was heard on the other line.

"Hey, Shad! Didn't think you'd be the one calling me?" he said cockily.

Shadow groaned annoyed before replying, "Shut it, faker! Rose asked me to call you to let you know we are meeting her, Alicia, and the girl there at the movies... And she also said to call your girlfriend so she would come...".

The blue blur began to dry off his lower half and legs as he continued talking, "All right, but...how did Amy get the number? We don't even know the girl.".

"How should I know? She got it from that idiot. Also, she notified Espio about the 'date' and he said he would join, but she never said it was.".

Snickering a little, Sonic stood up from drying his legs, "Espio is coming, but he doesn't know it's a date? Wow...smooth..." he said with a smirk.

Shadow sighed over the phone knowing that he would somehow make a joke one, or two there, "Just keep it quiet, all right? She said that if she told him, he wouldn't show up." he argued.

"Even if Alicia was there?".

"...I guess not, but I wouldn't really know-wait...why am I even replying this to you?!" he quickly stopped and heard a few more snickers from the blue twin, "...just be there! Damn...!".

Sonic heard the call hang up and continued to snicker. He then began to dry his quills at his normal fast speed. He rubbed hard enough not to pull his fur, but to at least get a little more water out of them. After he was done, he threw off the towel and looked in the mirror seeing himself...until...'Poof!' His fur instantly fluffed up like a large blue puff ball of fluff. He groaned himself before thinking that his quills will be a bigger issue than normal.

* * *

After some time getting ready and lots and lots of hairdos, the group was now in front of the large theaters. Amy, Alicia, and the three guys stood in front of the doors waiting for the 'dates' to come. They wore comfortable summer clothes that were summer dresses with flip flops, or either nice shirts and shorts. Amy was already with Shadow, who kept a good strong grip on her hand. Alicia was fuming like crazy inside knowing that the guy she really liked is coming to see her and might be in for the worst date of his life.

Mighty was half excited, half nervous. He was a little 'nerv-ixcited' if you want to call it that. As a few minutes pass, the five quickly noticed two people coming up to them. One was a red squirrel like mobian and a purple chameleon. She had on a blue shirt, shorts, and shoes and he had on black longer shorts and a white shirt with one shoulder sleeve cut off and his purple and black shoes and white gloves.

Amy smiled seeing who it was, "Sally! Espio!" she shouted waving her hand up high.

Alicia immediately grew red than white on her muzzle seeing the guy she had been crushing on since. Sonic smiled and sped over to his girlfriend grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around. Sally giggled before being placed safely back on the ground, "Was that necessary?" she asked smiling.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday, so I think it is." Sonic answered placing his lips onto hers.

His girlfriend smiled into the kiss and returned it happily wrapping her arms around his neck. Espio walked passed them and up to the others placing his hands on his hips, "Mind telling me why I'm here?" he asked.

"Well, we thought that maybe you could use a break from your team. We all know how Vector and Charmy are anyways." Amy said hugging Shadow's arm tightly.

"...I guess...but I was going to have the entire day to relax somewhere else.".

Mighty stepped in walking up to his old friend and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Yeah we know you and your relaxing time which means your just gonna meditate." he said making the one under his arm growl slightly, "But we still like you to at least kill time in the day to hang with us and someone much more to your liking.".

He looked at the two hedgehogs before laying eyes on the angel wolf who was still blushing like crazy, "...I guess it can't be, too bad to miss some time to do so..." he said slightly blushing a little.

"That's my boy!" the armadillo shouted taking his arm off and slapped his back hard.

Espio growled once more at him feeling slight pain from where he hit. Shadow sighed seeing the immature the two had, "We have everyone...right?" he asked.

Looking around with her emerald eyes, Amy turned back to him, "No. We still need the mystery girl." she replied.

"I hope she shows..." Might mumbled crossing her arms.

"What does she even look like?" Alicia asked finally able to talk.

"Well...all I can remember is that she's a red echidna.".

Sonic walked over with Sally and holding her hand tightly in his as he over heard them talking, "Is she related to Knucklehead?" he asked.

Mighty shook his head, "I doubt it...".

Alicia looked around as they continued to talk. Her eyes quickly spotted something very familiar coming up through the crowd, "...she's...red right?" she asked.

"Yes. Just like I said.".

"...ok...hot pink curly hair, her eyes are light blue...?".

"...yes! Now I remember! How did you know?!" Alicia pointed over to where the figure she described was.

Mighty looked over and saw the one he was waiting fore walking over to the doors of the movie theater. His eyes almost became so wide, they could literally come right out, "THAT'S HER!" he shouted also pointing at her.

The noise was loud enough to have the crowd around them turn to him in confusion. The girl even stopped and turned to who yelled and quickly regretted it. Before she could think of running away, the armadillo raced over to her in a second stopping right in front of her, "I found you! I knew you would be here!" he chirped smiling wide.

"...do I know you?" she asked trying to sound like she doesn't know him, but clearly does and wished she hadn't.

"It's me! Mighty! You saw me at the beach! Remember?!" he asked feeling like he could jump to the moon feeling so happy.

"Uhhh...".

"Mighty!" The two quickly looked over to see the group coming up to them with an angry Amy glaring at him, "You shouldn't run up to her like that! Your scaring her!".

Scratching the side of his head, he looked down slightly, "Can't help that I'm excited..." he mumbled.

Alicia sighed crossing her arms over her chest, "Still. You need to understand that sometimes your loud mouth could get you in to trouble." she lectured before looking over to the girl, "Oh, hey, Mari-Lynn.".

"Hey, Alicia. How's it going?".

She shrugged, "Alright...sorry my 'friend' ended up scaring you." Mari-Lynn giggled a little.

"It's fine, but really, get him away from me please...".

The group, except for Sally and Espio, stared at the two as they talked with wide eyes and open jaws. Alicia quickly noticed their looks and turned to them, "Yeah...sorry, but...she and I are old friends." she smiled.

Mari-Lynn nodded placing one hand on her hip, "Yeah. She and I met on an online website and talked for a while till we decided to meet up and after a while of hanging out, she and I became good friends.".

They stared at them for a while trying to get what they heard sink in. Mighty glared at her clenching his fist, "You mean to tell me that the girl I like is someone you know and you never told me?!" he shouted.

Alicia stared at him like he was like an ordinary idiot...which he is sorta, "Don't give me that, you never gave us any details of who she was till now." she argued.

"Well-!", "Enough! Mighty, stop the arguing!" Amy shouted getting in between the two having him look away and the wolf to roll her eyes.

"...so...who called me cause I never gave you all my number except Alicia." Mari-Lynn asked breaking the fight.

"Oh...well...I kinda asked our friend who is really good at technology and he was able to get your number." she answered with an innocent smile to her face, "Please don't ask how, I don't know either...".

"But anyways, you are here to go out with this idiot." Shadow said pointing at the fuming armadillo.

Staring at him like he was crazy, Mari-Lynn was about to refuse till Alicia quickly stepped in front of her, "Before you say anything, just try to at least handle him. He really wants you to go out with him and we all thought that maybe you would say yes if we...all go out with you two as a double...well...quadruple date." she suggested blushing at the 'date' part.

She stared at her friend still thinking of why they set her up with him of all people. But sometimes you just have to endure things you hate, but mighty end up liking it. Mari-Lynn sighed defeated and hanged her head, "...fine..." she mumbled.

Mighty smiled once more again much more happier, "YES! Thank you!" he shouted.

"Ok, with that settled, why not get this date started and go on in to see the movie?!" Sonic spoke up guiding his girl in to the building along with Shadow and Amy.

Mighty walked over to her and held out his hand. Mari-Lynn stared at it for what seemed like an hour before she slowly reached over and took it. Looking away with an annoyed and bored look, she was then lead in to the building. Alicia watched as they headed in, then looked back at Espio, who was still behind the group, but had on a very bright red blush on his cheek. She walked over to him slowly with her hands behind her back.

"...you ok?" she asked.

"...this...was actually...a date?" he answered a little nervous in his tone.

The angel wolf sighed knowing that what he has known now will surely make his day much more hard to endure. She turned away and started walking towards the doors. Espio quickly noticed her retreating form making him shake his head from the shock and rush up to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please read! Finally here and back for another upload! I might make this longer, or make another extra chapter. This was supposed to be a three chappy story, but I can't write, too much. **

**Also, I have another great sister on this site that finally got a FF story up. Also her first on her new password. So I want you to look her up, her name is sonic131313. She is an awesome writer and she asked me to get people to like her and her story. So pretty please read her story, 'Carsio's Background Story'. It's like a epilogue, or prequal of the story I'm doing, 'Wishful Thinking'. It's cool, so please read it. :3**

**Done, now time to read this. :D**

Getting into the movie in one piece and no distractions, the group walked into the theater to see 'Night of the Werehog'**(XD)**. Mighty suggested a seat in the middle so it could be easier to see without looking up, or down. They nodded, but Amy and Sonic liked to sit at the top. So with a little switch, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Sally walked up to the top and sat in the middle of the row. Mighty and Mari-Lynn sat in the middle like he suggested, and finally, Espio and Alicia sat at the bottom. He liked it so he can rest his head back against the seat while watching. Alicia didn't care, but did mind the cramp feeling in her neck later.

The movie started and the trailers came on. One was a movie of a cool robot that Sonic thought his buddy, Tails would like to see. Another was a Romeo and Juliet base story. Amy thought it was interesting, but the guys gagged instead. While the trailers continued, Mighty looked to his left seeing his 'date' sitting comfortably. Keeping his mind focused on not scaring her, he slowly reached over with his arm to wrap around her shoulders.**  
**

Mari-Lynn watched, but could feel his presence much closer making her annoyed, "Personal space..." she whispered angrily.

Mighty quickly retracted his arm and looked away. This was going to be hard..., he thought.

The movie now started with the opening of little kids running away from haunted house and the title of the movie. Amy, starting to put on a 'scaredy-cat' act, quickly hunched to the side grabbing her boyfriend's arm and holding it tightly. Shadow turned to her confused, but shook it off clearly seeing her acting. But he played along instead. He placed his hand on hers gently rubbing it, "It'll be ok. Alright?" he smiled.

With a smile, Amy reached up and kissed his cheek responding with a slight blush on his muzzle. Sonic placed his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close to him, then whispered, "If you get scared, just hold me and you'll be safe.".

Sally giggled, "Do I really have to?" she flirted.

"Well...unless you don't want that scary beast to hurt you." Sonic smiled cockily.

With an eye roll, Sally placed her head onto his shoulder and sighed, "You win. I'll hold onto you so you won't get scared." she said with a playful smirk.

The blue blur scoffed sarcastically keeping a good grip around her. The movie, after a while, then cuts to the climax of the movie. Down below, Alicia slightly begins to shiver. She forgot that she hated scary movies. Being afraid of dark places and horror movies, she didn't realize that they were going to see this. Sure it looked friendly, but to her eyes, it only portrayed a haunted creepy vibe.

Espio sensed her shivers and turned to her seeing her staring at the big screen, but with a slight terrified look in her eyes, "Alicia?" he whispered.

Her body jumped slightly hearing his voice. She turned her head to him slowly, "Yes...?" she replied quietly.

"Are you alright?".

Also sensing his worry, she shook her head slightly, "I-I'm fine...really." she told him turning her vision back to the screen.

He stared at her still with confusion and worry, but slowly turned back. Mighty, himself, began to shake nervously. Wanting to at least make a quick move on her, he tried to reach for her hand that was resting on the arm. Mari-Lynn quickly moved it away seeing what he was doing, "Enough. I am trying to watch the movie." she whispered.

Mighty sighed moving his hand back, "I know...but...I figured you would like some comfort?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't need it. I don't get scared at movies like this...".

"Fine..." the armadillo turned his focus to the movie.

Just ending the middle of it, Amy looked down at the two seeing that Mighty is not getting anywhere with her. Sighing quietly, she got up and shuffled out of the row having Shadow stare at her more confused. She walked down silently, then stopped at the end of the row they were on, "Mighty...! Mighty...!" she called with a whisper.

Mighty turned to her after moving his head back and forth finding her voice. Getting up, he crouched down and waddled over to her, "What?" he asked.

"What's going on?" she asked back. Mighty sighed shaking his head.

"This isn't going well. She isn't liking me at all.".

Face palming herself, Amy glared at him, "You have got to show her how much you care about her...! Do something...!".

"Shhh!" the two were quickly hushed by Mari-Lynn.

Sighing, Mighty nodded, but felt like he can do better. After a quick move, the two were back in their seats and continued watching the show. As the battle scene came, a hideous monster soon came to the screen making the poor angel wolf jump much more than last time. Espio turned to her at that moment, "Alicia?" he spoke.

Covering her eyes, Alicia got up and rushed out of the row and the room. Espio quickly got up and rushed after her having the rest stare confusingly, "What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know? Alicia doesn't like the movie?" the chipmunk followed.

Mair-Lynn stared at the direction her friend and her 'date' went. Turning back to the screen, she noticed that the monster did sorta look frightening, "Wait...Alicia hates scary things." she whispered.

The armadillo turned to her, "Huh?" he asked.

"Alicia is afraid of dark places and horror movies. She must'ave thought that it was a horrible monster and ran out.".

Placing a finger on his chin in thought, Mighty nodded, "Now that you mention it...she did say that she hated dark areas when she went with us one some detective cases." he said.

Mari-Lynn quickly stood up, "I need to check on her. See ya." she quickly shuffled out of the row and rushed off down the stairs and out the room.

"Wait! Mari!" Mighty shouted getting up and quickly following her stumbling down the steps slightly as he goes.

Watching the scene, Sonic and the rest looked at each other, "Should we?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "No. Let's let them deal with it. Besides, Espio should at least get closer to her and so should Mighty with Mari-Lynn." she suggested.

Shadow nodded and whispered, "The movie is almost over. We'll check later.".

With a nod from the three, they turned their attention to the movie, but still held a worried thought in their heads of what is happening out there.

* * *

Outside, Alicia rushed towards a bench and sat down breathing heavily. She placed her hand on her heard feeling it pump faster, "It's...not that scary...yet...I ran out...like that...in front of him..." she whimpered remembering her embarrassing scene unable to even think of how Espio looked when she rushed out.

Getting up slowly, Alicia wiped off her tears with her fist, "I guess it...wasn't meant to be..." she whispered softly to herself and began to flap her wings ready to take off.

"Alicia!"

Her actions quickly stopped having her sapphire blue eyes widened. Alicia slowly turned her view towards the doors of the theater seeing her 'date' come running out to her. She could tell from the distance that he was worried about her. Worried? Why? Espio finally came up to her stopping in front of her. Panting slightly, he looked at her in her eyes seeing tears still, "Alicia...are you...alright?" he asked.

She slowly looked down and answered, "...No...I'm sorry, Espio...I didn't mean for you to come and I didn't mean this to be a date..." before he could speak, she continued, "I came because it was to help Mighty hook up with Mari-Lynn...but...I also wanted this to be a date...because...because...".

"Because you like me..." he answered for her having a deep blush appear on her muzzle.

The angle wolf nodded drooping her wings, "I'm...I'm sorry...and...I'm sorry for running out like that...I'm terrified of dark things...and creepy movies...I didn't know that it was something like that..." she turned her body so her back was to him having her wings move up, "Tell them that...I had some business somewhere so...see ya...".

Before she could flap her wings to fly, warm gentle arms wrapped around her keeping her arms and wings secured inside them. Her eyes were wider than ever, "Don't...it's ok...I understand." he said, "I knew you were terrified, but I didn't take you out. It's my fault you got scared. But...I do...really like you, too.".

Alicia's face grew redder and hotter than ever. Did...did he...confess...? she thought loudly to herself. Moving away, but turning her to face him, he kept his hands on her shoulders making sure she wouldn't fly off. Blue and yellow stared into each other intently seeing not worry, not embarrassed, but love in both of them. Finally breaking the freeze frame, Espio slowly smiled at her. After a few seconds, she smiled back lovingly to him. He pulled her close to her and wrapped his arms around her frame once more as she did so, too. The two held each other in a warm embrace never wanting to leave.

* * *

"Mari! Mari!" Mighty shouted as he rushed towards her as they walked on out of the theater the other way looking for the runaway friends.

Growling angrily, she stopped having him come to a quick halt and turn to him, "Will you shut up!" she shouted, "And my name is 'Mari-Lynn'! Get it right!".

Jumping slightly, he looked down scratching his head, "S-Sorry..." he apologized.

"Why are you even following me?".

"I...was worried about you?".

Crossing her arms, she glared at him, "Well don't! I'm only worried about Alicia! So go back and enjoy that damn movie, got it?!".

The saddened armadillo sighed once more, "I...I will...but...I only wanted to watch with you?" he confessed looking up at her, "I'm sorry I acted like that...I just wanted to...to at least make it into a real date...".

"A real date? Are you an idiot? Wait, I shouldn't have asked cause you are, but I didn't want to even date you in the first place!" she hissed, "Just go! Besides you don't even like me anyways, you only wanted to date me...figures...!".

Hurt from her talk and name calling, Mighty nodded and turned away having his ears droop. He started to slowly walk off back to the doors of the building.

"...I do like you..."

Mari-Lynn's eyes slightly widened hearing his whisper easily, "What?!" she called out making him stop. Mighty did so and turned to her with a sad, yet serious look to him.

"I do like you...I didn't want this date just to take you out...I do like you and I want to date you..." he said sadly, "I can't get girls to like me...I couldn't get my crush to go with me...guys and girls think I'm weak and an idiot...I was even scared of asking you to go out with me...that's why I had everyone to help me...".

The female echidna stared at him strongly feeling guilty for calling him an idiot. Mighty began to make his way towards her, but she remained standing still, "Mari...Mari-Lynn...you are a fantastic girl..." he started, "Your strong...your brave...your beautiful...your everything a guy wants...if you would be mine...I'd make you the happiest girl in the world...no...the universe...".

Mighty finally came up to her. He noticed her glittering eyes stare back at him with what he could tell were tears. She was crying. But not from sadness. From being so moved. No one had ever said, or had done something like this for her. Not at all. But Mighty had the balls to even come and ask for help and literally confessing his love to her out in the open for all to see.

Slowly reaching forward, Mighty began to wrap his strong loving arms around her. Mari-Lynn didn't move. She didn't want to fearing that he might hurt her, or she hurt him. He then carefully pulled her in and held her so gently that all her thoughts were soon flushed out. Feeling so warm in his grasp, so loved, she never felt anything like this.

Mighty held her for at least a minute seeing if she would struggle out. She didn't. He then slowly moved his head back to look at her. Her features was so beautiful. Just like he told her, "Mari-Lynn..." he whispered.

"...Yes...?".

"...will you...go out with me...on another real date...?" he smiled at the small joke.

No longer containing it, she smiled with a slight giggle and answered, "...yes...I will.".

Feeling his heart rush with excitement, Mighty did the most daring thing ever. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Mari-Lynn's eyes widened much bigger in shock. Being hugged was strange, yes, but a kiss? That's a bigger story. He felt stupid to do this when he just asked her out, but it felt so right to do so. Suddenly, his heart began to race much faster, for Mari-Lynn slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss deeper. He never had felt so alive. Finally after a long work, he finally got the girl he had dreamed of.

As the two kissed, they were watched by the same group from before. From inside the building, the crew stayed far away making sure they wouldn't be seen. Amy smiled happily seeing the two finally together. Alicia smiled as well now that her friend was now finally loved by a special someone who loved her. Just like she is now. The two guys slightly gagged, but were happy to see their idiotic friend finally getting the nerves up to get her. They all stared with a happy look on their faces at their friends thinking that everything will be just fine.


End file.
